22 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Święta Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 9 (Horrid Henry’s Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Tupi i Binu - Plecak, odc. 2 (Backpack); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bunio i Kimba - Biwak, odc. 25 (Camping); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Duch Bożego Narodzenia, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Podróżnik - Msafiri; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1406; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1794 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1926; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nasza planeta - odc. 1 Zmiany globalne cz.1 (The Planet 1/4 Global Change) 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); reż.:Michael Stenberg; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Wyjdź za mnie w święta cz. 2 (Christmas Wedding p. 2) 42'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Michael Zinberg; wyk.:Sarah Paulson, Eric Mabius, Richard Blackburn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4621 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4836); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4622 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4837); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1795 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1927; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /60/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:25 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Pod obcą flagą, odc. 3 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:25 Wysokie napięcie - Łańcuch zbrodni (Circle of Friends) - txt str.777 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Stefan Pleszczynski; wyk.:Julie Benz, Chris Kramer, Venus Terzo, Paula Costain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kino nocnych marków - Tajemnica Galindeza (Galindez Mystery (El Misterio de Galindez)) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (2003); reż.:Gerardo Herrero; wyk.: Saffron Burrows, John Furey, Harvey Keitel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kojak seria 4 - Księżniczka w habicie (Kojak IV, ep. 11, Pride and the Princess); serial kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Dziennik "Pani Europy" 42'; film dokumentalny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Pamiętajcie na wodzów waszych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Opactwa i klasztory - Klasztor Deir Sultan w Jerozolimie (Etiopian Orthodox); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 18/48 Magiczne zaklęcie (Santa Apprentice ep. Snowed Under); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 185 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 22/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Cogito - Historia III RP - 1993 - 1997 Wybierzmy przyszłość. Rządy SLD PSL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Cogito - Drukarze cz.2 Dyskretny urok wolnej prasy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Cogito - Smak tradycji - Adwent; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Cogito - Nowe odkrycie w Dolinie Królów (Egipt's new tomb revealed) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Córki McLeoda - odc. 169 Ryzyko (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Risk)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 MASH - odc. 44 (MASH (K 420)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 707; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/LXI - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1089 Przesądy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 24; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Marian Kociniak - 50 lat pracy artystycznej, Lech Majewski); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 359 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 708; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 463; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Zemsta na zimno (Dinner Rush) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Bob Giraldi; wyk.:Frank Bongiorno, Kirk Acevedo, Julie Zeger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kocham kino na bis - Adaptacja (Adaptation) 110'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Spike Jonze; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Meryl Streep, Chris Cooper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich 10:00 Daleko od noszy 10:30 Daleko od noszy 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 11:30 Samo życie 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 13:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów 14:00 Pierwsza miłość 14:45 Boston Public 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:50 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie 20:00 Szalona odwaga 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 0:35 Odrobina szaleństwa 2:35 Nagroda gwarantowana 3:35 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej 11:35 Salon gry 12:30 Mango Telezakupy 13:30 Apetyt na kasę 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:50 Dektektyw Monk 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Brzydula 18:25 Majka 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Bez śladu 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:30 Teraz albo nigdy! 0:30 Detektyw Monk 1:20 Uwaga! 1:40 Nocne granie 3:00 Rozmowy w toku 3:55 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Wigilia u Domisiów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Moliki książkowe - Myszka Cotu II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby kręgosłupa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Rozmowy na temat... - Mirosław Bałka - polski rzeźbiarz z wystawą w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Misja Gryf - Twierdza na wyspach /2/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1779; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wigilia internowanych; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 160; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - Zbrodnie, których nie było ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dzień jak co dzień - Przedświąteczne szaleństwo; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice (PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice) kraj prod.Węgry (2009); STEREO 16:00 Jarocin po latach - Wilki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (58) - Świnia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Domisie - Wigilia u Domisiów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - Myszka Cotu II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Magazyn przechodnia - Zęby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Misja Gryf - Twierdza na wyspach /2/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Muzeum Narodowe ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - Niespokojna noc (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1779; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Nasz reportaż - Dzieci ukradzione przez Hitlera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Kontrowersyjne werdykty; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Saga rodów - ród Szustrów ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 Studio Polonia - Jacek Szymański + Julio Szymański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Zęby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Zbrodnie, których nie było?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:14 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9. Islandia "... i Polacy"(40); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby kręgosłupa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - Niespokojna noc (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1779; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Kontrowersyjne werdykty; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Nasz reportaż - Dzieci ukradzione przez Hitlera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Zbrodnie, których nie było ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:54 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:38 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Co kupiłby Jezus? (What Would Jesus Buy?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:38 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:11 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:21 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Między znakami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fantaisie impromptu cis - moll; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 7/10 - Niczyj portret; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Zmartwychwstanie Jana Wióro 65'; film TVP; reż.:Roman Nikolski; wyk.:Wojciech Siemion, Tadeusz Bartosik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Adolf Chronicki, Monika Dąbrowska, Michał Leśniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Reggae pod reglami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Światła ramp, czyli rzecz o teatrze w Kaliszu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wszystko z tęsknoty (Maja Komorowska) 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Krystyna Piaseczna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Miniatury muzyczne - Marcin Zdunik gra "Piece en forme de Habanera" Maurycego Ravela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Władca much (Lord of the flies) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1963); reż.:Peter Brook; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Mówię ci, że... - Tomek Lipiński i TILT; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Trio z Belleville (Triplettes de Belleville, Les) 77'; film animowany kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Sylvain Chomet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Spotkanie baletowe - Pavana dla zmarłej Infantki 12'; widowisko; reż.:Conrad Drzewiecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Siedem życzeń - odc. 2/7 - Spojrzenie Faraona; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Czytelnia odc. 123; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Palety - Grünewald - Retabulum ognia Świętego Antoniego (Grunewald); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 "Szczęśliwe dni" Mai Komorowskiej; rozmowa; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Szczęśliwe dni 77'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Antoni Libera; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Adam Ferency; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Młody Muzyk Roku 2009 - Karol Gajda; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Studio R - Pójdźmy wszyscy - polskie Betlejem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 18 - "Sekrety"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Strefa - Magazyn Komix - wyd. 46; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa - Sztuka Ekranowana - Motion Trio; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Krzysztof Zarębski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 55 Bungalow I; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Czwarte piętro (Planta 4 (tyt. ang. Fourth Floor)) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Antonio Mercero; wyk.:Mikel Albisu, Bruto Pomeroy, Jose Ramon Argoitia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:15 Studio R - Pójdźmy wszyscy - polskie Betlejem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Noc stanu wojennego (1); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pojedynek - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pojedynek - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - 89 mm od Europy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Powołany do służby specjalnej ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Pamięć pozostała; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Harcerstwa - Nie oddamy! cz. 2 ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kultura duchowa narodu - Na niebiosów uboczu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Królowa (The Queen Mother: A Woman of her Century); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Julian Pettifer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Kontrowersje - Królestwo Polskie - stracone złudzenia. Cara i Polaków?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Sylwetki historyczne - Bracia Niemojowscy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Serce zostawił Wilnu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Podróże na Kresy - Berdyczów Kolebka Chasydów; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge (Stonehenge); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Faren; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Spacer z dziennikiem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 13 pierwszych dni - 22 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 2/9 - Na tropie zdrady; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Korespondent - Liban cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Traktat o uzdrawianiu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Goniec Kresowy - Śladami Stanisława Moniuszki po Wilnie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Romantyczne podróże do Polski - Podróż do Wilna odc. 4; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 13 pierwszych dni - 22 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 3/9 - Pożoga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Bez komentarza - Przekazanie insygniów prezydenckich 1990; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Tańczy na skórze pantery; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Talizman szefa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 10:00 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009) 10:30 Copa Sudamericana - Lida de Quito - Fluminense: FINAŁ (1) # 15; STEREO 12:20 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Kontynentalny: Cracovia Kraków - Sary - Arka Karaganda; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Piłka nożna - Gala FIFA 2009; STEREO 15:15 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Klempel x 236; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: Rhein - Neckar - Vive Kielce; STEREO, 16:9 17:15 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórki; STEREO 18:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 5); STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 7); STEREO, 16:9 22:30 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: FINAŁ: Francja - Rosja; STEREO 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Tunezja; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Kabarety - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (88) Kopalnia złota; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. III cz. 2; STEREO 14:40 Doręczyciel odc.13/14 - Fałszywy tata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Bułgaria; STEREO 17:35 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru (nurkowanie); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Dzika Polska - Dzięcioł na językach; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 29 - Egzamin; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą (Pan Tadeusz); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 24; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia; STEREO 21:25 Wysokie napięcie - Łańcuch zbrodni (Circle of Friends); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Stefan Pleszczynski; wyk.:Julie Benz, Chris Kramer, Venus Terzo, Paula Costain; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Żółty szalik; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 16.30 Informator miejski Katowice 16.40 Na wagę zdrowia 17.10 Klakson 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Reportaż 18.35 Zima z TVS 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Zima z TVS 01.10 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 01.25 Na wagę zdrowia 01.50 Silesia Informacje 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.55 Informator miejski Katowice 06.00 Na wagę zdrowia